Dino Mew Mew's Story and Characters
This will contain the story and characters for Dino Mew Mew. The characters all have enough information for a small page but not a full page for itself, so that's why they are all posted here. The story behind the idea is also inspired by the 7 Seeds anime. ---- Story After meteorites hit Earth, many or almost all humans were killed except certain ones. Each country has made two different teams of Mews infused with the DNA of Dinosaurs, and each team consists of 5 each, one female and one male team. While that happens, Cyniclons have sent wild Anima Chimera to Earth to invade and populate it. Now the Mews who are awakened in the year 2026 must defeat and kill the wild Anima Chimera in order to take back Earth. It's also the Mews job to repopulate the Earth as well as look for any surviving survivors. Japan Team / Female Shuga Gekko / Mew Sugar Name: Shuga Gekko Mew Name: Mew Sugar Gender: Female Age: 17 Birthdate: May 2, 2009 Height: 168 cm Weight: 132 lbs Food: Sugar Cubes Dinosaur DNA: Wakinosaurus Weapon: Sugar Rapier Element: Light Mew Mark: Wakinosaurus footprint located on her chest Personality: Shuga is a calm young lady. She is rarely seen with a happy-like face though she does smile but she always seems to have that boring-like blank look on her face compared to Mame Nikko / Mew Bean of the boys team who is always smiling and happy. Though despite that her face can become red if embarrassed which she hates 'cause she doesn't care for showing much expression like that. Likes: Reading, Mythology, Phone Games Dislikes: Sweets, Showing Expression, Children, Baking Voice Actress: Karen Strassman Trivia: * Shuga is the Japanese pronunciation of 'sugar'. While, Gekko means 'moonlight' in Japanese. * The Wakinosaurus (meaning "Wakino lizard") is a genus of theropod dinosaur from the Early Cretaceous (Hauterivian-Barremian) Sengoku Formation of Kyushu, Japan. The genus is a tooth taxon, based solely on a tooth. * Sugar cubes(de) (sometimes called sugar lumps) are white or brown granulated sugars lightly steamed and pressed together in block shape. They are used to sweeten drinks. * Her voice actress also voices Nanako Dojima form Persona 4. Makaron Ichishima / Mew Macaron Name: Makaron Ichishima Mew Name: Mew Macaron Gender: Female Age: 23 Birthdate: June 23, 2003 Height: 170 cm Weight: 147 lbs Food: Macaron Dinosaur DNA: Fukuisaurus Weapon: Macaron Staff Element: Earth Mew Mark: Fukuisaurus handprint located on her right thigh Personality: Macaron is a sweet and cheerful young lady. She enjoys to play around but also to work. Hates party poopers who rain on her parade or any fun parade at that. Makaron hates it when her "friend" she knew is mentioned, though won't admit she does it 'cause she had a small crush on him. Has a major sweet tooth. Despite being a salary woman, she was a hard core gamer in her free time. Likes: Sweets, Partying, Having Fun, Small Animals Dislikes: Sour Foods, The Dark, Being Alone, Party Poopers, Rude People Voice Actress: Kether Donohue Trivia: * Makaron is the Japanese pronunciation of 'macaron'. While, Ichishima contains kanji for two, which is 'Ichi' which translates to 'one' and 'Shima' which means 'island'. * The Fukuisaurus (meaning "Fukui lizard") is a genus of herbivorous dinosaur from the Early Cretaceous. It was an ornithopod which lived in what is now Japan. * A macaron (/ˌmækəˈrɒn/ mak-ə-RON; French: makaʁɔ̃) or French macaroon (/ˌmækəˈruːn/ mak-ə-ROON) is a sweet meringue-based confection made with egg white, icing sugar, granulated sugar, almond meal, and food colouring. * Her voice actress also voices Zoey Drake form Dinosaur King. Kanzo Hanajiin / Mew Licorice Name: Kanzo Hanajiin Mew Name: Mew Licorice Gender: Female Age: 19 Birthdate: August 12, 2007 Height: 167 cm Weight: 143 lbs Food: Licorice Dinosaur DNA: Futabasaurus Weapon: Licorice Castanets Element: Water Mew Mark: Futabasaurus fins located on her forehead Personality: Kanzo is a sweet and shy young lady. She has a hard time trying to talk to others and if she does, she ends up stuttering her words and sentences. Easily embarrassed by her stuttering up speech that she just wishes she could die at those times. Though despite that she'll try her hardest to help out when needed or if it's important. Likes: Chocolate, Animals, Writing, Helping Out Dislikes: Peppers, Being Embarrassed, Being Useless, Insects Voice Actress: Megan Shipman Trivia: * Kanzo is the Japanese pronunciation of 'licorice'. While, Hannajiin contains kanji for two, which is 'Hana' which translates to 'flower' and 'Jiin' which means 'temple'. * Futabasaurus is a genus of plesiosaur from the Late Cretaceous of Fukushima, Japan. It was described and named in 2006, and was assigned to the family Elasmosauridae. The genus contains one species, F. suzukii. * Liquorice (British English) or licorice (American English) (/ˈlɪkərɪʃ, -ɪs/ LIK-ər-is(h)) is the root of Glycyrrhiza glabra from which a sweet flavour can be extracted. * Her voice actress also voices Grey from Black Clover. Dorian Hoshi / Mew Durian Name: Dorian Hoshi Mew Name: Mew Durian Gender: Female Age: 22 Birthdate: February 29, 2004 Height: 162 cm Weight: 122 lbs Food: Durian Dinosaur DNA: Pteranodon Weapon: Durian Arrow Element: Air Mew Mark: Pteranodon wings located in the middle of her back Personality: Dorian is a sweet but hard working young lady. She enjoys to eat fruit, dance and shoot the arrow. Though she can't stand meat due to it's smell and the annoyance of flies. Kind towards others but can be brutal if you upset her in any way. Likes: Fruit, Dancing, Archery, Cute Things, Sleeping In On Weekends Dislikes: Meat, Flies, Kendo, Absurd Horror Stories Voice Actress: Karlii Hoch Trivia: * Dorian is the Japanese pronunciation of 'durian'. While, Hoshi means 'star'. * Pteranodon (/tɪˈrænədɒn/; from Greek πτερόν ( pteron, "wing") and ἀνόδων (anodon, "toothless")) is a genus of pterosaur that included some of the largest known flying reptiles, with wingspans over 7 meters (23 feet). They lived during the late Cretaceous geological period of North America in present-day Kansas, Alabama, Nebraska, Wyoming, and South Dakota. More fossil specimens of Pteranodon have been found than any other pterosaur, with about 1,200 specimens known to science, many of them well preserved with nearly complete skulls and articulated skeletons. It was an important part of the animal community in the Western Interior Seaway. * The durian (/ˈdjʊəriən, ˈdʊr-, -æn/) is the fruit of several tree species belonging to the genus Durio. * Her voice actress also voices Nao Sadatsuka from Shokugeki no Soma. Orenji Hisashiburi / Mew Orange Name: Orenji Hisashiburi Mew Name: Mew Orange Gender: Female Age: 18 Birthdate: December 3, 2008 Height: 155 cm Weight: 110 lbs Food: Durian Dinosaur DNA: Rapetosaurus Weapon: Orange Hammer Element: Earth Mew Mark: Rapetosaurus tail curled up located above her belly button Personality: Orenji is a real prankster but a kind and gentle soul. She likes to see the people she cares about happy with a smile on their face the most of all. Orenji hates it when others make fun of her or her friends, if they do though she'll hurt them in her own way that isn't violent but a really horrible and hilarious prank they deserve. Likes: Playing Pranks, Sour Foods, Her Friends, Dancing, Spring, Cherry Blossoms Dislikes: Rude People, Bitter Foods, Spiders, Rats, Winter Voice Actress: Cassandra Lee Morris Trivia: * Orenji is the Japanese pronunciation of 'orange'. While, Hisashiburi means 'long time no see'. * Rapetosaurus (/rəˌpeɪtuːˈsɔːrəs/ rə-PAY-too-SOR-əs) is a genus of titanosaurian sauropod dinosaur that lived in Madagascar from 70 to 66 million years ago, at the end of the Cretaceous Period. Only one species, Rapetosaurus krausei, has been identified. * The orange is the fruit of the citrus species Citrus × sinensis in the family Rutaceae, native to China. * Her voice actress also voices Nee from Blue Exorcist. Japan Team / Male Mame Nikko / Mew Bean Name: Mame Nikko Mew Name: Mew Bean Gender: Male Age: 19 Birthdate: March 27, 2007 Height: 183 cm Weight: 160 lbs Food: Kidney Bean Dinosaur DNA: Masiakasaurus Weapon: Bean Scythe Element: Dark Mew Mark: Masiakasaurus claw mark (hands) located on his left pectoral Personality: Mame is a very peaceful yet energetic young boy. Always springing with energy and rarely gets tired. Always smiling and trying to make others smile. The complete opposite of Shuga who is more emo-like that his ray full of sunshine. Likes: Sweets, Making Others Smile, Having Fun, Onigiri Dislikes: Sour Foods, Sour People, Seeing Others Sad, Being Alone, Horror Voice Actor: Garret Storms Trivia: * Mame is the Japanese pronunciation of 'bean'. While, Nikko means 'sunlight'. * The Masiakasaurus is a genus of small predatory theropod dinosaurs from the Late Cretaceous of Madagascar. In Malagasy, masiaka means "vicious"; thus, the genus name means "vicious lizard". The type species, Masiakasaurus knopfleri, was named after the musician Mark Knopfler, whose music inspired the expedition crew. It was named in 2001 by Scott D. Sampson, Matthew Carrano, and Catherine A. Forster. Unlike most theropods, the front teeth of M. knopfleri projected forward instead of straight down. This unique dentition suggests that they had a specialized diet, perhaps including fish and other small prey. Other bones of the skeleton indicate that Masiakasaurus were bipedal, with much shorter forelimbs than hindlimbs. M. knopfleri reached an estimated adult body length of around 2 meters (6 ft 7 in). * The kidney bean is a variety of the common bean (Phaseolus vulgaris). It is named for its visual resemblance in shape and colour to a kidney. Red kidney beans should not be confused with other red beans, such as adzuki beans. * His voice actor also voices Subaru Akehoshi from Ensemble Stars. Keki Ofuku / Mew Cake Name: Keki Ofuku Mew Name: Mew Cake Gender: Male Age: 16 Birthdate: October 12, 2010 Height: 156 cm Weight: 167 lbs Food: Kidney Bean Dinosaur DNA: Miragaia Longicollum Weapon: Cake Spear Element: Earth Mew Mark: Miragaia tail spike located on his forehead Personality: Keki is a sweet but childish young man. He is always seen smiling and having fun with his friends and teammates. Though he can also have a dark side if you dare try to talk about his past. Likes: Doughnuts, cats, dogs, rabbits, playing card games Dislikes: His dark past, loosing in card games, melons, arachnids Voice Actor: Justin Briner Trivia: * Keki is the Japanese pronunciation of 'cake'. While, Ofuku means 'round trip'. * The Miragaia (named after Miragaia, the parish in Portugal and geologic unit where its remains were found) is a long-necked stegosaurid dinosaur. Its fossils have been found in Upper Jurassic rocks in Portugal. Miragaia has the longest neck known for any stegosaurian, which included at least seventeen vertebrae. * The Cake is a form of sweet food made from flour, sugar, and other ingredients, that is usually baked. In their oldest forms, cakes were modifications of bread, but cakes now cover a wide range of preparations that can be simple or elaborate, and that share features with other desserts such as pastries, meringues, custards, and pies. * His voice actor also voices Hanako from Toilet-Bound Hanako-kun. Trivia * Each team for each country were originally going to have dinosaur DNA that originated from their country but because Japan doesn't have very many dinosaurs that originate from there, the DNA for each team will just be mixed up instead of country orientated. Category:Series Category:Princess Mew Category:AUs Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Extinct Animal Genes Category:Pink Mews Category:Green Mews Category:Blue Mews Category:Yellow Mews Category:Orange Mews Category:Weapon Users: Blades Category:Weapon Users: Staff Category:Weapon Users: Castanets Category:Weapon Users: Bow and Arrow Category:Weapon Users: Hammer Category:Weapon Users: Scythes Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Weapon Users: Earth Category:Weapon Users: Water Category:Weapon Users: Air Category:Weapon Users: Darkness Category:Incomplete Pages